


Slow Burn

by anexorcist



Category: Marvel (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anexorcist/pseuds/anexorcist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You feel it as early as then, the slow burn in your chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

The world disappears when Erik puts his arms around you and the slate of your mind is wiped clean and he bends it to his will like he is the one who can read and touch minds, without even knowing how great the feeling in your chest is.

You want to give him everything. You want to probe gently into the farthest corners of his mind like you did once before and unlock the world for him.

Erik holds you gently, like he thinks he’ll break you, and he never meant to the first time or the second time or all the times after that ( _there are too many to count_ ), but you forgive him each and every time because he is here, and you make sure that is something he knows over and over again.

Whenever he holds you, you feel the strength barely hidden beneath his gentle grip. You remember the terrible force of the anchor crushing Shaw’s boat and the great desire that blossomed in you, to be held down and to be owned by that power. You feel it as early as then, the slow burn in your chest.

Just as you would give him the world and yourself, Erik gives you everything you need and ask for with his hands, teeth, body, mind, soul. All of it is yours and you don’t even have to say a word.


End file.
